The research proposed here consists of a set of 9 related demographic studies of changing household and family structure in the United States: (1) General description of socioeconomic and racial and ethnic group differentials in household and family structure, and recent changes therein, using indicators developed in an earlier paper; 2) Trends and differentials in household living arrangements of the non-married population; 3) Trends and differentials in "living together" in the United States. 4) Synthetic cohort measures of the process of leaving the parental household; 5) Trends in homeownership by young adults, both married and unmarried; 6) Synthetic cohort measures of the allocation of the young adult years in various family statuses, working, and going to school; 7) Trends and differentials in non-nuclear family households; 8) Trends and differentials in father-child families; 9) Changing family size and composition of the college-age population -- the effects of changing fertility quantity and timing on the sibling squeeze in subpopulations. This project uses data from the 1960, 1970, and 1980 U.S. Census Public Use Files, the 1976 Survey of Income and Education, the March 1968-1882 Current Population Survey files, and the recent Annual Housing Survey. The approach is demographic, focussing on descriptions of change, differential change within subgroups, the significance of demographic change (fertility, nuptiality, age structure) on family and household structure, and the significance of rising cohort education distributions, changing position of women in society, and changing economic conditions on family and household structure. Each of these nine studies build on previous work of the principal investigator, most involving replication and extension of earlier work.